


Drarry Oneshots

by malfeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfeyson/pseuds/malfeyson
Summary: I don't know about actually writing successful one shots...but this is a body of text formed from the wanderings of my mind - with regard to Drarry. For right now this is all a transfer from Wattpad, but when the new content starts I will let you know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about actually writing successful one shots...but this is a body of text formed from the wanderings of my mind - with regard to Drarry. For right now this is all a transfer from Wattpad, but when the new content starts I will let you know.

"Draaaaacooooo?!" cooed Pansy.

She was dressed up in her best lingerie and she was eager to please. Not that it changed the fact that plastic surgery made her look like a torched Barbie Doll.

There was no response.

"Draaaaaacoooo? Daaaarliiing~" she purred again.

Draco was nowhere in sight, but a rather strange noise was coming from the third door on the left.

"What's that noise?"

She padded gingerly over to the door. Pansy put her ear against the door and heard... clothing ripping?

"What the hell?"

She knocked on the door, but the noise did not cease.

"Alright, I'm coming in!"

She tried to turn the knob, but it would not budge.

"Damnit!"

She tried again.

"Shit!"

And again... until it finally opened and Pansy was fully worked up.

"Now what in Merlin's name is going on here?!"

She asked this without actually looking up.

It sure was a good thing she hadn't, or she would _not_ have liked what she saw.

"Umm... Pansy?"

"Draco?!" she squealed.

She closed her eyes and jumped straight into the bed.

"I've missed you so much baby, your touch... kisses... mmm..."

She was about to pull Draco into a kiss when she heard another voice.

"Pansy? What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm? Of course kissing my lovely lollipop...wait a minute!"

"Is that right?"

Pansy _finally_ looked up and surveyed the scene around her.

Draco's shirt was ripped and there was a dark haired man beside him.

Oh, let's not forget to mention that said man was practically naked.

Pansy shrieked and sprung off the bed.

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" she shrieked as she pointed a rather blotchy finger at the man.

"The Golden Boy?"

"Who?"

"Draco's Delight."

"Excuse me?!"

"Harry Potter.."

The mans voice was laced with humor as he regarded Pansy.

"Hmm, Pansy?" interrupted a rather flushed Draco.

"Yes my love?"

"Could you please leave?"

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because I—"

"No, no, no, no, back up."   
Her face contorted in fury.

"WHY IS _THIS_ BELLEND IN YOUR BED?!"

"I invited him. Get the picture now my dear flower?"

Pansy's mouth opened and closed, no sound escaping.

"Now wither away!" crooned Harry.  
Draco burst into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe this!!!"

She stormed out, an ugly shade of violet as shame riddled her already discolored skin.

...

Delusions of a Torched Barbie Doll.

 


	2. Harry Q/A about Draco (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the emojis show up... if not - y i k e s.  
> This idea is still a WIP.

AU: Modern; Harry has an Instagram account, _pitterpotter._ He is having a livestream, responding to comments about Draco.

...

 _H_ arry shuffled awkwardly into the view of the camera, sitting on his favorite yellow beanbag. "Hello my lovely viewers. Here is that live stream that you guys have been begging me for for weeks now... I now present to you, Harry Answers questions about Daddy Draco... wait a minute, Hermione!" He turns off to the side and shouts for the brunette. As usual, she doesn't respond. Turning back to the camera, he tries to be nonchalant. "Yeah, hello again. Just letting you know, I did not right that. I just had Draco. Yes, I use notecards for intros. Ugh."

It hasn't even been a minute yet and there was a flood of comments coming in, too fast for him to even see usernames.

—

_wheres ur mans?_

_Show us Draco._

_Who's bottom?_

_can you do it on cam for us?_ 🌚

 _Harry!_ 😩😭💜💝

_Draco?_

_Where's Draco?_

_HARRY WHERESDRACO_

_DRACO_

_OTP gghJjahayau_

_hey, pin my comment?_

_Mind if I, Slytherin?_

🐍 🐍 🐍 🐍 🐍

_Parselkink anyone?_

_Hey, any anime fans?_

_Song?_

_HI FROM THE US_ 🇺🇸 _!!!!!_

 _FINLAND_ 🇫🇮

🇧🇬 _BULgaRIA LOVES yOu_

 _France_ 🇫🇷 💜

_Hawaii nyahahahah_

_Hey, have you watched Boku no Pico? It's a great adventure anime :)_

_The Fitness-gram pacer-test is a multi stage aerobic capacity test desi_

_HhahahhhHhHhAaRY_

_f*ck I didn't copy the whole thing_

_DRACO_ 💝

_DRACOOOOO_

_YOUR MANS_

_MY MANS ^_

_^_

_^_

_HARRY'S MAns_

_He won't share, and he shouldn't._

_^_

_Right_

_^_

_^_

_^_

_HHhHH START THE QUESTIONs FhjN_

...

Harry chuckled and looked back up at the camera. "Wow you guys sure are eager." He winked and adjusted his position on the chair. "Okay, I'll start now—let's see what comments I have."

_ bosuy32 _ _: Where is Draco?_

"He's at work." He looked around, and got a little closer to the camera. "And he has no idea I'm doing this."  He scrolled down a bit and settled on another comment.

_ ajakao _ _: What's Draco's favorite food?_

"Easy. Me, of course," Harry said with a  good natured wink. "Okay, he actually likes fettuccini alfredo."

_ oanix.ca _ _: Who's the top and who's the bottom?_

"It depends."

He scrolled down until he saw a strikingly familiar username.

**_ therealmalfoy _ ** _: go live with me ;);););)_

Harry's eyes widened, as he never thought his boyfriend would see this. "Okay then, sure." He tapped accept to the livestream request that promptly appeared on his screen.

—

The infamous blonde overtook his screen with a blindingly white smile. "Hello, Harry's fans. It's Draco." He winked and scrolled through the comments.

_ mugglechan _ _: daddy_

"Oh no no no, _mugglechan_ , only Harry has the privilege to call me that." Nevertheless, he pinned the comment. Harry rolled his eyes and resumed what he was doing before. He came across another comment from the user _ajakao_.

_What was it like when you first fell in love with Draco?_

His emerald eyes softened and he looked off into the distance. He cleared his throat and then started directly into the camera. "I wanted to beat the living fuck out of him."

Draco laughed, doubling over on camera - seemingly earning some weird looks from the people in the background of wherever he was. "I'm pretty sure you just wanted to fuck me." He raised his hands and beamed with pure arrogance. "Hey, not that I'm complaining." Then he leant in to the camera, as if sharing a secret. "Pssst, the feeling was mutual."

Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled something about _no sex tonight_. "Well, guys, just so you know, our relationship isn't purely screwing each other, although that's _so_ much fun - we actually care for each other and want to stay with, love, hold and protect each other for as long as we can."

Draco's eyebrows raised, "Is that a marriage hint?" Harry smiled and didn't answer. "Anyway...."

**_ WIP _ **

 


	3. Deluge Advances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also incomplete -   
> I'm sorry :((((

(A/N: This oneshot is NSFW, one of the rare times I will give a warning.. so-- 10 year olds exit right now, thanks.)

\--sidenote; Draco's POV

....

Making my way into the apartment, jangling the keys as I desperately tried to force the delapidated door open, I let out a heavy sigh. Today, work had been extra stressful. The usually amicable co-workers were all in a piss-poor mood as the coffee machine had broken, and I was blamed for it. Incidents such as today's make me think that my boss is really out to get me. Honestly. After I struggled with the door for another few minutes, it finally swung open, with a cacophony of screeching. Why I let that black-haired bellend convince me to live in such a disgraceful place, I will never know.   
  
  
  


I trudged inside and hurriedly kicked off my soaked shoes. I could not be bothered to tidy it up as one shoe flew across the hall and my sock mysteriously vanished. I dumped my briefcase on the side of the door and I plodded upstairs. My matted hair stuck to my forehead, as I was most unfortunately caught in the downpour. I crossed my toes and hoped that Harry would not be too angry with me. 

...

As I made my way upstairs, the faint sounds of the shower reverberated through the hallway. Nearing the main door to our room the sound got louder. Upon opening the door, the steady roar of the shower drowned out that of the rain hitting the roof. I made my way into the room and sighed heavily. Edging closer to the bathroom door I shrugged off my damp clothing, except for my boxers. I left them in a heap on the floor, no longer caring and aching to wash off the day's frustrations. I knock on the door harshly, so he can hear me over the shower. I wait a few seconds, then relaxed as I heard the sound of his footsteps across the tiles. 

The door swung open, and there he was. I sighed as I took in his incredibly sensual appearance. The only thing preventing me from seeing him fully was the towel around his waist. "Hey, Draco. How was work?" He took a step toward me, condensed water running off his lithe body in pristine droplets. Some escaped into the slight gap between the body and his towel and I held my breath as each one fell. I blinked rapidly as I realized that I was staring and I still had not answered his question.

"Well?" He edged closer and his towel slid down a bit. I sighed and attempted to regain some composure. "Awful, as usual." The other man's emerald eyes darkened, as they usually did when he was concerned—or aroused.

...

Now he stood right in front of me, nearly touching me. Harry's burning gaze bore into my troubled eyes. He knew exactly what I wanted, what I craved. I wanted him, and I knew that I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Before I knew it, his mouth was right next to my ear. His warm breath tickled it as he asked me if I was going to continue dilly dallying, that I must want to forget about work now.  
  


I sighed and said I wasn't and I most definitely wanted to forget work. I moved toward Harry and wrapped my arms around him. Thankful for our slight height difference, I lowered myself to his eye level and reciprocated his earlier action. "That towel is in the way..."


	4. Random Facts v1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was inspired by something that I saw on this website a year or so ago :)))

These are all 100% fictitious, mostly.

Draco Malfoy  
—  
1\. He is in love with the Boy Who Lived.   
**That's the truth.**  
2\. He likes to be both dominant and submissive.  
3\. He likes his tea slightly hot.  
4\. He is rather delicate.  
 **Truth.**  
5\. When he kisses Harry, he likes to bite his lower lip.  
6\. Pigeons. Need I say more? Oh wait no that's Harry oops.  
7\. I can't believe I'm saying this but, holy shit. This man likes to be choked.  
 ** _Totally_** **not a new prompt...**  
8\. His favorite word is 'putrid'  
 **Kind of like his cooking.**  
9\. He has a bad habit of staring at Harry.  
 **You saw/read this for yourself.**  
10\. He's been in love with Harry since he first met him.  
 **Tell me it's not true,** ** _TELL ME_** **.**  
11\. He likes to spill the tea.  
12\. He loves to embarrass Harry, especially when it's about their... _relations_.  
13\. He has always envied Ron.  
14\. He always though that Voldemort and his dad were having... _the sex_. Or maybe Snape?  
 **I've been reading too much weird fanfiction...**  
——

** Okay, you guys let me know if you want more of these! Tata. **

 


	5. Random Facts v2

Again, about Draco... I know you didn't ask for this but I had so much fun writing it the last time I thought I'd do another.

—

1\. He doesn't like to wear socks.  
Me too.  
2\. In the morning his hair is a spiky mess.   
3\. Draco has been in love with Harry since Year 1.  
Oops, said that last time.  
4\. Draco was always jealous of Ron's connection with Harry.  
Look at me repeating again...  
5\. Draco doesn't really hate the Weasley Family.  
6\. He and Ginny agreed to stay out of each other's way.  
She lied. *coughs dramatically*  
7\. He loves to watch romantic comedies.  
8\. His favorite color is green - Harry's eyes.  
9\. Draco does not know how to swim.  
S e c t u m s e m p r a   
10\. He has no idea what the internet is.  
Tragic.


End file.
